Bad moment
by Thaouka
Summary: Défi de Kotone: "Le sujet c'est, les moments que l'on déteste lors de l'enfance pour les chevaliers de bronzes (au manoir Kido), à Saorie (qui est plus que mieux traitée à mon avis) et aux chevaliers d'or (au sanctuaire) et leur réaction." En espérant que cela vous plaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning !**

**Ceci est une nouvelle série de drabbles, tiré d'un défi de Kotone. Je vous en rappelle les termes :**

**« Le sujet c'est, les moments que l'on déteste lors de l'enfance pour les chevaliers de bronzes (au manoir Kido), à Saorie (qui est plus que mieux traitée à mon avis) et aux chevaliers d'or (au sanctuaire) et leur réaction. »**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^**


	2. Solitude

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Solitude ( Chibi Golds x Saga x Kanon x Aioros x Shion).<p>

Shion pouvait enfin respirer. Il avait enfin trouve tous les futurs Golds. Restait plus que l'intégration de ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Shion espérait que cela se passerait bien. Sauf qu'en vérité, c'était tout le contraire. Les 5 Grecs ( Aioros, Aiolia, Saga, Kanon et Milo) étaient tout le temps ensemble. Laissant les autres seuls dans leur coins à cause de la barrière de la langue. Seuls les Grecs formant un groupe s'étaient réellement intégrés. Pour le Tibétain Mû, le Brésilien Aldébaran, l'Italien Angelo, l'Indien Shaka, l'Espagnol Shura, le Français Camus et le Suédois Aphrodite, c'était un Enfer. Arraché à leur famille, leur pays, leur milieu familier, sans pouvoir communiquer puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à parler leur langue, et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le grec. Ils étaient désespérément seuls. C'était très douloureux pour les pauvres chibis. Et occasionnaient beaucoup de larmes ( Mû et Aphrodite), de la violence gratuite ( Angelo) et beaucoup de rancœur ( Shura, Shaka et Camus). Et c'était encore plus douloureux, que ces chibis ne pouvant pas parler de leurs problèmes à cause de la langue devaient garder ça pour eux.

Et c'est un jour où Saga allait voir le Grand Pope, qu'il tomba sur Mû qui pleurait sur sa solitude. Saga fut perplexe. Il s'approcha de l'agneau mauve. Ne sachant pas parler la même langue, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serre et de le bercer pour calmer les pleurs. C'est ainsi que Shion les trouva. Et se dit qu'il fallait que les choses changent. Saga finit par dire :

Il faudrait les intégrer en les faisant jouer ensemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Shion. Ça les feraient s'intégrer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Mais à quoi ?, demanda Saga.

- Je sais moi, dit Kanon qui venait d'apparaître. Il tapait distraitement dans un ballon de foot. Au foot. Parce que tout le monde sait jouer au foot.

- C'est pas bête, fit remarquer Shion. Va pour le foot.

- C'est ainsi que deux équipes composées de 6 futurs Golds, plus Aioros en tant qu'arbitre fut faites. Et le match régla le problème de l'intégration. Car Kanon avait raison, le foot était un langage universel. On pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, même si on était de nationalité différente.

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	3. Pourquoi

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ( Saorie x Seiya x Jabu x Tatsumi).<p>

Tatsumi était très embêté. Depuis le retour de Mlle Saorie de l'école, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Et elle répétait sans cesse :

- Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes où ?

Avec elle et couvert de bleus, il y avait Seiya et Jabu. Deux des plus grand bagarreurs des enfants de la fondation. Tatsumi n'ayant pas peur des deux caïds en herbe leur demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous fait morveux ?

- On a rien fait, se défendit Seiya. C'est les autres.

- Ils ont été méchants avec Mlle Saorie, riposta Jabu. Moi et Seiya on a défendu Mlle Saorie contre les vilains pas beaux.

- C'est à dire ?, demanda Tatsumi suspicieux.

- Ils ont dit à Mlle Saorie qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer à la toupie avec elle parce qu'elle avait pas de maman ni de papa, raconta Seiya. Et nous on les taper, parce que nous non plus, on a pas de papa ni de maman et qu'entre orphelins, il faut s'entraider. Mais Mlle Saorie, elle pleurait déjà quand ils se sont enfuis. Ce sont des lâches et des méchants !

Seiya et Jabu étaient furieux. Quand à Tatsumi, il était partagé. Il était fier de Jabu et de Seiya parce qu'ils avaient défendu Mlle Saorie et en colère parce qu'ils s'étaient ENCORE battu pour un rien.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	4. Malade

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Malade ( Saga x Kanon x Shion).<p>

C'était douloureux et puis il avait chaud et froid tour à tour. Dans ces cas là, impossible de trouver le repos, malgré le fait qu'il était confortablement installé et allongé. Attendez,allongé !? Saga ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il les referma de suite, en essayant de se rappeler comment avait – il pu passer de l'arène d'entraînement à son lit comme ça. Mais c'était trop dur. Il avait la tête trop lourde. Impossible de réfléchir. Il se rendormit, accablé par le fatigue et une fièvre qui commençait à monter. Il se réveilla plus tard. Il avait senti quelque chose de frais sur son front. Ça faisait du bien. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Shion qui lui remettait une compresse fraîche.

- Ne parle pas, dit Shion. Ta gorge est très malade.

Un rhume. Alors, c'est ça qu'il avait. Saga fut sur le point de pleurer. C'était un simple rhume qui le terrassait. Lui, Saga, qu'on disait être un quasi dieu. Ça faisait mail, très mal. Devant sa détresse plus qu'évidente, Shion demanda doucement :

- Qu'est qu'il y a Saga ?

- Kanon …, articula difficilement Saga à cause de gorge en feu. Où … est … Kanon ?

- Tu veux le voir ?

Saga hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais voir si je peux le faire venir. D'ici là, dors.

Shion remit une compresse fraîche sur le front de Saga. Et se leva pour aller chercher Kanon. Saga, quant à lui, se rendormit. Pour se réveiller plus tard. Sa compresse était devenue chaude. Puis, il aperçu son frère qui s'était endormi, à moitié allongé sur le lit.

- Kanon … Kanon …

Le second Gémeau se réveilla.

- Oh Saga. Dis ça va un peu mieux frangin ? Attends, bouge pas. Je te remet une compresse fraîche.

Saga se senti soulagé. Son jumeau était avec lui, prenant soin de lui. C'est donc dans un grand soulagement qu'il se rendormit. Son frère veillait sur lui.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	5. Courage

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Courage ( Ikki).<p>

Depuis combien de temps était – il enfermé dans ce cachot ? Enfin, cellule de confinement pour gosse mal élevé comme le disait ce gros lourdaud de Tatsumi. C'était cette andouille qui l'avait mit ici. Parce que selon lui, le petit Ikki c'était encore battu pour rien. Mais pour lui, Ikki, il s'était battu pour défendre son petit frère Shun. Et même si il était en colère c'était juste. Pour son petit frère, Ikki ferait n'importe quoi. Shun était tellement gentil qu'il méritait mieux que de rester sous la coupe de cet imbécile de Tatsumi et de cette pimbêche de Saorie. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour son petit frère. Même si c'était très difficile. Alors, il pensait à Shun et il avait à nouveau du courage pour se battre. Parce qu'il le fallait. Pour Shun. Il le protégerait jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifiait qu'il vende son âme au diable et qu'il tue. Parce qu'il aurait toujours son petit frère pour lui donner du courage.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	6. Douleur

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Douleur ( Milo x Camus x Shion).<p>

Milo pleurait. Il avait très mal à son bras droit. Il s'était fait mal en chutant dans les escaliers. Tout ça parce qu'il jouait avec le chien d'un garde. Et là, plus de chien, ni de joie. Juste une souffrance physique insoutenable qui irradiait depuis son bras. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Milo ne sut dire combien de temps il resta comme ça, tout seul dans les escaliers avec un bras dans un état bizarre. Et à travers le brouillard de la douleur, il entendit Camus l'appeler. Puis la douleur reflua. Milo se sentit soulagé, c'était plus supportable. Il vit Camus lui geler partiellement le bras.

- Voilà, dit Camus avec un petit sourire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Viens, on va voir Maître Shion. Je crois que ton bras est cassé.

Milo opina doucement en tenant Camus de son bras gauche. Il suivit le chibi Français, il était toujours dans le brouillard. Ils allèrent au Palais du Grand Pope où ils trouvèrent Shion facilement. Camus lui expliqua la situation en montrant le bras de Milo.

- Oui, il est cassé, remarqua Shion, en examinant le plus doucement possible le bras de Milo ( celui – ci grimaça de douleur). Il va falloir plâtrer.

C'est ainsi que Milo eu droit à un plâtre. Il était vraiment très très très soulagé. Parce qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il n'eut plus entraînement, mais toujours classe. Pour le chibi, c'était une horreur. Mais en guise de réconfort tous les autres chibis lui firent tous plein de dessins sur son plâtre.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	7. Séparation

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Séparation ( Seiya x Seika x Tatsumi).<p>

- Seika ! Seika !

Ça, c'était le petit Seiya qui hurlait. De ses petites jambes, il essayait de rattraper la berline noire qui emmenait sa sœur adorée loin de lui. Le chibi Pégase ne comprenait pas pourquoi M. Kido le voulait lui et pas sa sœur. Pour Seiya, Seika, c'était sa famille, son univers. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. C'est pourquoi, il courait pour rattraper la berline de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Mais il finit par tomber sur le gravier. La voiture disparut de la vue de Seiya. Et le pauvre chibi se mit à pleurer. C'était trop cruel. Jabu avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, mais Saorie et Tatsumi étaient de gros méchants. Si ils avaient été gentils, ils auraient parler à M. Kido et Seika serait encore avec lui. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ikki et Shun pouvaient rester ensemble et pas lui et Seika. Soudain, il se sentit soulever par le collet.

- Alors morveux, dit Tatsumi, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Dépêche toi, tous tes petits camarades sont déjà à l'entraînement.

- Mais, je veux que ma sœur Seika revienne, hurla Seiya quasi fou de rage et de désespoir. Et puis pourquoi Ikki peut rester avec Shun ? Et que moi je peux pas rester avec ma grande sœur ?

- Elle ne nous intéresse pas, contrairement à Shun, contra Tatsumi en secouant le pauvre chibi Pégase.

C'est ainsi que Seiya vécut l'un des moments les plus traumatisants de sa vie. Dès lors, il n'eut qu'une préoccupation retrouver sa grande sœur par tous les moyens. On le sait tous, c'est pour elle que quelques années plus tard, étant devenu Bronze Saint, il entra dans le Tournoi Galactique, pour pouvoir se faire remarquer. Ce fut le début de tout.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	8. Méchanceté

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Méchanceté ( Shun).<p>

À vrai dire, du haut de ses 6 ans, Shun était petit. Il avait l'air fragile. Et il n'avait pas du tout la carrure de voyou de son grand frère Ikki. De plus, Shun était gentil, extrêmement gentil. Même trop gentil. Ce qui l'amenait à être l'orphelin le plus naïf qui soit. Vous vouliez vous amuser : jouer un tour à Shun lorsque son frère Ikki avait le dos tourné. Parce qu'il ne verra pas le piège. Et il est tellement gentil qu'il n'accusera personne ! Shun était donc la victime parfaite pour les brimades.

Comme maintenant. Il pleuvait beaucoup. La pluie était froide. Et le pauvre chibi Andromède essayait de récupérer ses maigres affaires que les autres avaient éparpillées dans la cour de récré. Même l'ours en peluche qu'Ikki lui avait offert pour son anniversaires étaient en miettes. Les orphelins avaient saccagés les affaires de Shun. Mais celui-ci était serein.

Pour lui, ce n'était rien comparé à la vie du rouge gorge qu'il avait sauvé des mains de ces même orphelins. Et Shun ramassait ses affaires en souriant. Ou plutôt de se qu'il en restait. Après tout, tout le monde était gentil pour Shun. Et il le pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse posséder par Hadès. À ce moment là, il fut toujours aussi calme. Mais au lieu d'être gentil et de pardonner à l'humanité sa bêtise et sa méchanceté, il devint froid et impitoyable. Punissant le moindre fait engendrant la souffrance d'autrui par la mort.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	9. Monde cruel

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Monde cruel ( Hyôga).<p>

Déraciné, voilà ce qu'était Hyôga en arrivant sur le complexe portuaire de Tokyo. En plus, il était orphelin. Il y avait quelques jours, le pauvre chibi Cygne avait vu sa mère mourir dans le naufrage du bateau qui devait l'emmener à Tokyo. Et voilà qu'il y était, mais tout seul. C'était un nouveau monde. Et du haut de ses 7 ans, le Russe trouvait que la Japon, c'était horrible. Il y pleuvait dru, et il faisait trop chaud. Et en plus, il devait attendre. Il ne le fit pas longtemps. Une belle limousine noire arriva pour le prendre. Hyôga était horrifié, c'était tout l'inverse des préceptes des bons petits pères de l'URSS Lénine et Staline. Là dessus, un type chauve et patibulaire sortit de la voiture et l'apostropha:

- Allez gosse, monte, dit l'inconnu. Je suis Tatsumi, le majordome de Mr Kido. Il est dans la limousine. Soit poli.

Tatsumi accompagna son discours d'un geste invitant Hyôga à monter dans la voiture. Le Russe fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le japonais. Il ne voulait pas s'intégrer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, en URSS ( ancien nom de la Russie) pour pouvoir retrouver sa mère. C'est donc dans un lourd mutisme que tout le monde arriva à la fondation Graad. Tatsumi le fit sortir et lui donna son petit sac. Dedans, il y avait ce que sa mère lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte. Puis Tatsumi l'emmena dans un dortoir où résidaient quatre autres enfants. C'étaient des enfants dont les noms étaient les suivants: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki.

- Tiens, mets tes affaires sur le lit restant, fit Tatsumi avec un geste accompagnant la parole.

Hyôga se laissa tomber sur le lit restant. Son voisin, le plus petit des garçons lui fit un signe de bienvenue.

- Bonjour, je suis Shun, et toi?, dit le petit garçon en souriant.

Hyôga ne répondit pas. Mais le petit Japonais ne se taisait pas. Et finalement Hyôga se dit que dans ce monde cruel, il y avait quand même des lueurs d'espoir. Comme ce petit garçon se faisant appeler Shun. Alors Hyôga décida que Shun serait son premier copain.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	10. Poids du monde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Poids du monde ( Shaka x Kanon x Saga).<p>

Être la réincarnation de Bouddha, voilà quelque chose de très lourd à porter. Surtout quand on est un petit garçon. Car c'est ce qu'était Shaka. Être la réincarnation de Bouddha signifiait plusieurs choses dont celui de porter le poids du monde sur c'est épaules. Parce que quand on est un dieu, on est responsables des mortels priant pour vous. Il fallait sauver ce monde. Sauf que pour un petit garçon c'était dur, trop dur. Les moines bouddhistes avaient enseigné à Shaka à se conduire comme un Saint. Mais dans ce cas là où était l'enfance de Shaka ? Lui – même l'ignorait. Mais il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Il ne savait pas quoi au juste. Et c'est dans ces moments de solitude qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait déjà un grand nombre d'hypothèses. Mais on lui avait apprit que ce à quoi il réfléchissait était mauvais. Shaka était donc souvent en conflit intérieur. Comme maintenant. Et dans ces moments là, le chibi Indien semblait plus dépressif qu'autre chose. Tout seul, reclus dans son coin. Il essaya de tout chasser de sa tête pour pouvoir prier, mais sans résultat.C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit Saga et Kanon dans la Maison de la Vierge. Les deux jumeaux passèrent au niveau de Shaka.

- Hé, mais tu pleures !, s'exclama l'un des deux.

Shaka ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour fusiller l'idiot qui venait de lui dire ça. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait réellement.

- Bah, alors, demanda le deuxième qui s'avéra être Saga. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, répondit sèchement Shaka.

- Menteur, répliqua Kanon. Sinon tu ne pleurerais pas.

- Je ne pleure pas, cracha Shaka. Je fais des allergies.

- Mais oui, mais oui, on va te croire Blondie, ironisa Kanon. On ne fait pas d'allergie en plein milieu de l'hiver.

- Tu as surtout l'air de porter le poids du monde, dit Saga.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, fit Shaka avec une voix polaire.

- On a tous le choix, fit remarquer Kanon.

- Kanon !, s'exclama Saga. O.K Shaka. En fait, on a un problème. On a commander, moi et Kanon, un pizza, mais elle est trio grande pour nous deux.

- Et on ne te laisse pas le choix, s'écria Kanon d'une voix joyeuse. On te kidnappe et tu nous aide à finir cette pizza, monde à sauver ou pas.

Shaka en était abasourdi. Kanon en profita pour le prendre par le col et sortir de la Maison de la Vierge. Shaka sentit que se qui lui manquait arrivait. Avec Kanon et Saga, il pouvait oublier qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha et être un véritable petit garçon.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	11. Cauchemar

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Cauchemar ( Mû x Shion x Angelo).<p>

On était dans la Maison du Bélier. Il était plus de 21 h et Shion galérait encore. Angelo avait encore fait des conneries. Il fallait avouer qu'Angelo était un cas. Depuis tout petit, il voyait les morts. Traumatisant. Et Angelo pensait que c'était une malédiction. Il essayait de ne pas y penser et à cause de ça, il faisait bêtise sur bêtise. Mais le cas d'Angelo n'était pas la seule préoccupation de Shion. Il y en avait une autre, plus grande. Cette préoccupation, c'était Mû. C'est pour cela qu'à ce moment, Shion préparait une tisane à Mû.

- Tiens, bois ta tisane et va te coucher. Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai finit avec Angelo.

- D'accord, murmura l'agneau mauve.

- Allez, va l'encouragea le Bélier. Si tu t'endors, n'aie pas peur. Je vais te rejoindre assez vite.

Mû eu un sourire timide avant d'aller se coucher. Il eu du mal à s'endormir. Il savait que malgré l'armée de peluches qui le veillait, il ferait encore et toujours le même cauchemar. C'est sur ces pensées angoissantes que l'agneau finit par s'endormir. Et voici ce qu'il rêva.

"' C'était une journée qui commençait bien. Le petit Mû était dans une ville qu'il n'avait jamais visité, mais qu'il commençait à connaître. L'agneau se mit à trembler de peur. Il savait ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir. Il avait déjà essayer dans une pure perte de temps. Et c'est en étant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le ciel se couvrir de nuages noirs. C'est entendant le tonnerre qu'il en sortit et qu'il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Il ne voulait pas encore mourir. Ni se retrouver encore devant ses fantômes. Ils lui répétaient dans une litanie que c'était de leur faute à eux les Atlantes si leur rêve s'était effondré. Alors qu'il essayait de fuir la colère du ciel et de l'océan qu'il entendit'"

- Mû ! Mû !

Alors l'agneau se réveilla de son cauchemar. Shion était là, l'air inquiet.

- Maître Shion, pleura Mû. J'veux plus mourir ! J'ai rien fait ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Je vois, encore ce cauchemar, dit Shion d'une voix douce. Tu as revu les fantômes ?

- Non, chouina le chibi Atlante. Tu m'as réveillé avant le raz-de- marée.

- O.K, reprit Shion. Reste là, je vais te chercher un chocolat chaud.

Il sortit de la chambre, mais dit :

- Angelo, veille sur Mû pendant que je lui fait un chocolat chaud.

Le Chibi Italien grommela et s'assit sur le lit du Tibétain.

- Ben alors la chochotte, ricana Angelo. On pleure parce qu'on a peur !

- J'ai pas peur, renifla Mû. Si tu rêvais de mourir toutes les nuits, tu aurais peur. Et puis les fantômes après, ben, ils sont trop méchants.

À l'entente du problème, Angelo avait blêmi. Puis il se clama, eu l'air très sérieux et dire :

- Tiens, ( il lui donna un chapelet), dors. Je vais veiller à ce que les fantômes ne reviennent pas.

Le chibi mouton n'avait pas confiance, mais il s'endormit sans y penser. Et pourtant le cauchemar ne revint pas, parce qu'Angelo veillait. Et d'ailleurs Angelo était aux prises avec les fameux fantômes.

- Va t'en mortel !, siffla l'un des morts. C'est un Atlante. Il est notre proie.

Angelo fusilla le fantômes des yeux. Des fantômes qui se la pétaient via les menaces, il en avait déjà croisé une tonne.

- Non, répondit Angelo. J'ai pas envie. Tu me gaves. Alors, va dire bonjour à Hadès.

Sur ce, il pointa le doigt sur les morts et les envoya à Charon. Une minute plus tard, Shion revint avec le chocolat pour Mû.

- Il s'est rendormi ?, demanda Shion à Angelo.

- Ouais, murmura Angelo. Dites, pourquoi y a des morts qui viennent l'emmerder ?

Shion devint pâle comme un linge. Puis il donna la tasse de chocolat au chibi Cancer. Il soupira et dit :

- Bois ton chocolat. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de mon peuple. Tu connais l'Atlantide ? Oui, bon, je vais te la faire version abrégée. Nous étions un super peuple, avec tout plein de super technologies. En bref, le paradis quoi. Mais nous étions trop orgueilleux. Et nous avons attiré la colère de Poséidon. Et patatra, du jour au lendemain, nous n'avions plus rien. Et ç'a été pire pour les peuples qui nous avions colonisés. Ils ont subi la même chose que nous, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Et depuis, pour se venger, ils nous hantent et nous accusent de tous les maux du monde. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils s'en sont prit à Mû. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Angelo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Puis une idée lui vint en tête.

- Bon papy, dit – il. Je protège ta chochotte d'apprenti contre les fantômes et plus aucune punition. Deal?

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	12. Néant

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Néant ( Kanon).<p>

C'était le soir. Les falaises du Sanctuaires bordant la Méditerranée étaient dangereuses. Le Grand Pope le savait tout particulièrement c'est pourquoi il en avait interdit l'accès. Mais ce soir, quelqu'un en avait bravé l'interdit. Ce quelqu'un, c'est Kanon. Il l'avait fait, sans doute parce qu'il en avait besoin. Alors Kanon était là, assis à regarder la mer. Mais son regard était comme perdu. Et perdu, Kanon l'était. Dans sa tête tout était détruit, comme sur un champ de bataille. Techniquement, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Mais il vivait encore. Peut – être parce que la mer lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Que Poséidon voulait qu'il vive. Parce qu'il savait ou était convaincu qu'il n'avait plus d'intérêt aux yeux d'Athéna. Kanon ne savait plus. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude. Il n'avait plus rien. Au fond, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais voir son monde s'effondrer comme un château de cartes, c'était insupportable. Il avait fallu que d'une seule phrase pour que cela se produise. D'une seconde pour que sa vie passe du Paradis à l'éternel tourment pourtant Kanon n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Pas une seule bêtise. Cependant, quand Shion, en tant que Grand Pope, avait dit que Saga était le futur Gemini no Gold et qu'il fallait oublier le jumeau la vie de Kanon avait été réduite à néant.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	13. Mort

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Mort ( Saga x Kanon x Shion x Aioros).<p>

Saga dormait encore profondément malgré l'heure tardive. Il s'était couché très tard, à force d'avoir attendu que son jumeau rentre au dortoir. Il fut réveillé par un Aioros anxieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Saga.

- Je sais pas, chuchota Aioros. Le Grand Pope veux te voir.

- Et merde, gémit Saga. Qu'est ce que Kanon a encore fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Aioros. En plus, il n'est pas rentré cette nuit.

- Oh mon Dieu, fit Saga en s'habillant. Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse toutes les bêtises qui lui passe par la tête.

Saga sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers Shion. Le majestueux Bélier semblait abattu et accablé à la fois.

- Bonjour Grand Pope …, commença Saga.

- Écoute, l'interrompit Shion d'un ton grave. Hier, deux choses très importantes qui te concernent se sont produites. La première, c'est que l'armure des Gémeaux t'a choisi. Bienvenu dans les rangs.

- Yes !, exulta Saga. Et l'autre chose, c'est quoi ?

- Ton frère Kanon, murmura Shion.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?, gronda Saga.

- Il était en entraînement spécial, raconta Shion. Il a fait une erreur dans une technique et … et il est mort.

Quelque chose se brisa en Saga. Ce dernier se mit à hurler à la mort.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas être mort !

- Désolé Saga, souffla Shion au bort des larmes. Toutes mes condoléances.

Alors le jeune Gold s'effondra dans les bras de son nouveau patron. Il pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Il avait réussi son rêve, certes, mais à quel prix ! Il avait perdu sa famille ! Merde, son jumeau était mort ! Comment ferait – il pour vivre maintenant ? Le fait que Kanon soit mort le tuait. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas, au moins avant de mourir, c'est que Kanon était toujours vivant. Et que ce dernier regardait aussi la scène. Lui aussi pleurait. Mais, c'était des larmes de rage devant tant de douleurs et de désespoir ! Il se jura de tout faire pour se venger de l'atrocité dont lui et son frère venaient d'être victimes.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	14. Départ

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Départ ( Milo x Camus).<p>

Tous les chibis venaient d'avoir 6 ans et c'était le début de l'été. Shion en avait profité que les vacances d'été arrivent, pour les envoyer en entraînement. Certains devaient partir loin, très loin. Comme par exemple pour le cas de Mû, d'Aldébaran, de Shaka, d'Aphrodite, ou encore de Camus. Et Milo, aussi, devait partir, comme d'autres, mais moins loin. Donc, tous ceux qui devaient partir étaient réunis sur le ponton de l'embarcadère Poséidon & Co. Et certains chibis pleuraient, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir et quitter leurs copains. C'était le cas de Milo qui pleurait depuis ce matin. Il était pâle comme un fantôme. Et Milo pleurait Camus. Sauf que Camus finit par arriver. Il prit le Grec dans ses bras et se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami Milo parte. Et Milo était pareil. Il ne voulait pas que son Camus parte. Ils voulaient que tout s'arrête ! Alors, les deux amis pleuraient de douleur. Mais l'heure du départ arriva et les Silvers en charge des chibis Golds arrivèrent avec leur paquetage. Ceux de Milo et de Camus séparèrent gentiment les deux enfants.

- Allez, dit doucement le Silver en charge de Camus. On a échangé nos adresse des lieux d'entraînement. Comme ça, ton ami Milo sait que tu parts pour la Sibérie dans l'URSS. Et toi tu sais maintenant que ton ami Milo va dans l'île de Milos sur le territoire grec. Vous vous échangerez des lettres et voire vous envoyer des cadeaux.

À ces mots, Milo sourit à travers ses larmes, et dit :

- Dis Camus, tu voudras bien m'envoyer un pingouin en peluche ? Je t'enverrais quelque chose de typique et qu'on trouve pas à la maison.

Et en continuant à verser des larmes, Camus sourit et dit lui aussi oui. Parce que même sil il y avait départ, l'amitié entre Milo et Camus ne disparaîtra jamais.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	15. Adieu et nouvelle ère

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Adieu et nouvelle ère ( Saorie x Tatsumi x M. Kido).<p>

Aujourd'hui, Saorie n'allait pas à l'école. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que son grand – père M. Kido était mort dans la nuit. Après son petit – déjeuner, Tatsumi l'emmena voir le corps de son grand – père. Une fois dans la pièce, la petite fille se précipita sur le défunt en hurlant :

- Non ! Grand – père ! Non ! Pourquoi ?

Tatsumi eu l'air très triste. C'était injuste que la princesse perde son grand – père si tôt, alors que le plus dur restait à venir. Et comme Saorie pleurait toujours son papy, Tatsumi réfléchissait à comment lui annoncer la suite des événements. Le fait qu'elle était Athéna la déesse de la guerre. Le fait qu'elle devrait se battre pour récupérer son Sanctuaire face au nouveau Grand Pope. Aioros leur en avait parlé avant de mourir. Ça allait être très dur, très dur ! Et sans famille, pour Saorie, c'était mission quasi impossible ! Elle n'avait que 6 ans ! Pauvre petite! Tatsumi jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse, les épreuves allaient commencer.

Mais au fond de lui, Tatsumi espéra de tout son cœur que les épreuves la changerait, et qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps une nunuche. Non, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'est une nunuche ! Elle était capable d'être pire que le petit Ikki ! Et Tatsumi pria pour elle, et pour que les 100 enfants de M. Kido arrivent à faire ce qu'Aioros leur avait demandé. Puis il se murmura pour lui – même :

« Bienvenue dans une nouvelle ère, dans une nouvelle ère »*

* * *

><p>*« Welcome to the new age, to the new age » Radioactive, Imagine Dragons.<p>

En espérant que cela vous plaise.


	16. Voix

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Voix ( Saga).<p>

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu l'appeler, Saga s'était retourné. Mais bizarrement, il n'y avait eu personne autour de lui. Sinon Saga l'aurait su. Il savait repérer les Cosmos. Alors, il songea d'abord à un rêve éveillé. Et il l'oublia. Jusqu'à ce que ça recommence. Cette voix semblait être celle de Kanon. Mais quand il l'entendait, Kanon n'était jamais là. Saga prit peur, il était un guerrier d'Athéna, il ne pouvait pas être fou. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas que sa réputation, si bonne, si pure, soit entachée par cette sombre histoire. Et puis au fond, il n'avait pas envie de la raconter cette histoire. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait un problème. Il tut son problème et essaya de l'enfouir au plus profond de lui.

Mais il entendait toujours la voix. Elle était comme celle de Kanon quand il s'adressait à lui, ironique. Mais en plus, elle était froide, cruelle et sadique. Et elle lui murmurait des choses que même Kanon, Milo ou Angelo n'auraient jamais fait. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais la voix continuait de se faire entendre. Elle murmurait, murmurait. Elle le faisait sans interruption. À force de l'entendre et sans y prêter attention, il finit pas l'écouter. Ces murmurent finirent par le transformer. Ce fut d'abord psychique, puis physique comme la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Saga dissimula ce que la voix avait fait de lui.

Il pensait que c'était une malédiction, alors que c'était une maladie. Mais le mal était tellement enfoui que personne ne put le voir. Kanon le prit même pour quelqu'un de « moins coincé du derrière ». Seul Shion suspecta quelque chose. Parce que Saga avait remarqué cela, à savoir que la voix changeait aussi la nature de son Cosmos, Shion l'avait aussi remarqué. Et Saga en souffrait beaucoup. Cependant il pensait que ça n'aurait aucune incidence ni sur sa vie, ni sur la vie du Sanctuaire.

Il se rendit compte de sa terrible erreur, un soir, quand il reprit ses esprits. Il tenait un couteau ensanglanté. À ses pieds, Shion, mort, dans une marre de sang. Il regarda tout autour de lui, hagard. Et il s'apperçut qu'il y avait eu un témoin à son crime. C'était Kanon ! Son jumeau avait été témoin du meurtre. Alors tout s'effondra. Il ne restait plus rien d'autre que la voix et la folie.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	17. Inutilité

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Inutilité ( Kanon).<p>

Kanon ne savait plus qui maudire. Depuis qu'on lui avait demandé de disparaître, ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait plus de but dans sa vie. Tout avait un goût de cendre. Même pour l'entraînement. Pourquoi continuer l'entraînement alors qu'il ne serait jamais un Gold? Il s'allongea sur le sol sous son olivier préféré depuis le début de sa vie fantôme au Sanctuaire. Il se sentait seul et en plus il ne pouvait pas faire d'activité avec les jeunes de son âge, puisqu'on l'avait oublié. Inutile. Voilà le mot, il se sentait inutile, tel un aliment périmé qui traînerait dans un frigo et qu'on aurait oublié. Et Kanon en était frustré. Tellement frustré qu'il était dans un rage folle. Kanon se releva et alla au Cap Sounion. Là, il plongea dans la mer. La mer lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Un peu comme si un mère l'écoutait et chassait ses doutes. Qu'elle lui murmurait : « N'abandonne pas, un jour tu seras appelé et tu auras un glorieux destin, bien – aimé de Poséidon. » C'était ce qui faisait tenir Kanon. Il pensait que c'était quelqu'un qui se souvenait de lui et qui lui envoyait des messages apaisants. Il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'en réalité, c'était l'œuvre de Poséidon, qui même dans son sommeil, veillait sur ces chers Marinas.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	18. Abandon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Abandon et imposture ( Mû).<p>

Ce matin, Mû se réveilla seul. C'était un bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi toquait – on à la porte ? Et pourquoi Maître Shion n'était pas là ? Mais l'agneau se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Oui ?, demanda le chibi Tibétain d'une voix flutée.

- Êtes vous bien le Seigneur Mû, apprenti du Seigneur Shion, chevalier ?, demanda l'un des hommes.

- C'est bien moi, répondit Mû qui commençait à devenir inquiet. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, hier, le traître Aioros a attaqué le Grand Pope et a enlevé Athéna. Le Grand Pope n'a rien pu faire. Alors, il s'est retiré pour méditer ses erreurs. Il ne viendra plus vous voir. Au fait, savez – vous où se trouve le Gemini no Gold Saga ? Cela fait 48 heures que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Ce sera tout Seigneur Mû. Merci de nous avoir accordé du temps.

Les hommes repartirent en direction de la Maison du Taureau. Mû resta interdit. Puis, il se mit à pleurer, alertant les serviteurs attachés à la Maison du Bélier. C'était impossible ! Maître Shion venait le voir tous les jours. Il savait que Maître shion ne ferait jamais ce que les hommes venus le voir avaient dit. Et puis, pour communiquer, il n'envoyait personne, il utilisait l'appel mental. C'était vraiment trop bizarre ! Et là plus rien ! C'est comme si Maître Shion n'était plus Maître Shion ! En plus le chibi agneau ne sentait plus la présence de son maître. Il passa plusieurs jours sans aucune nouvelle de lui. Il finit pas conclure que son maître l'avait abandonné. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était mort. Qui donc l'avait tué ? Aioros le traître ou Saga qui avait disparu ? À la mort de Shion, Mû aurait dû sombrer, mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que Maître Shion ne l'avait pas totalement quitté, même si il était mort. Car il restait à Mû la pagode de Jamir. C'est dans ce lieu qu'il devrait faire et terminer son entraînement en solitaire. Certes, seul, mais dans un lieu chargé de la présence de son maître.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.<p> 


	19. Famille

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT **

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Famille ( Aiolia x Galan).<p>

Sur le parvis de la maison du Lion, Aiolia attendait patiemment son grand frère pour l'entraînement. Mais, il ne vint jamais en ce jour. À la place, ce fut Galan qui vint le voir. Il était fatigué.

- Galan !, s'écria Aiolia tout content et en courant vers lui. Bonjour! Tu as vu mon grand frère, dis ! Il est en retard pour l'entraînement.

À ces mots, Galan toussa gêné. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher la joie intense qu'on voyait sur le visage du lionceau.

- Écoute Aiolia, fit Galan.

- Oui ?

- Aioros ne viendra pas. Non, en fait, il ne viendra plus. Il est mort, exécuté par Shura pour trahison envers le Sanctuaire et le Grand Pope. Il a aussi enlevé la réincarnation d'Athéna.

- Hein ?, fit Aiolia, fort mécontent qu'on parle de son grand frère ainsi. C'est pas vrai ! Tu me fais une blague à la Angelo. C'est méchant et pas bien ! Excuse toi !

- Aiolia, murmura Galan en se mettant à pleurer. C'est pas une blague, c'est la vérité. Aioros est mort et a été déclaré traître par le Sanctuaire.

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Il se mit à hurler à la mort tout en pleurant. Son grand frère était parti pour toujours. Il n'avait plus de famille ! Puis il sentit Galan le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Alors si, Aiolia avait encore une famille ! Surtout quand Galan lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Aiolia, je serais toujours avec toi pour te soutenir.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^<p> 


	20. Rancoeur

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Rancœur ( Kanon).<p>

Pourquoi c'était toujours Saga qui récoltait les honneurs, les bonnes paroles, les récompenses, alors que lui, Kanon, n'avait jamais rien. Voilà la différence entre lui et Saga. Et cette différence le hantait. Il finit par en éprouver de la rancœur pour son frère jumeau que tout le monde adulait. Alors que Kanon, lui, restait toujours dans l'ombre. C'était injuste ! Un jour Saga et les autres verraient tous que lui aussi, Kanon, pouvait briller, comme tous les autres ! Qu'il serait un Gold victorieux, comme tous les autres ! Et que tout le monde le respecterait, voire le craindrait ! C'est ce qui lui arriverait effectivement aux Enfers, lors d'une bataille mortelle contre les Spectres d'Hadès. Mais plongé dans sa rancœur et ses espoirs déçus, il ne s'apercevait pas encore du potentiel qu'il avait en lui.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	21. Rejet

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Rejet ( Shun x Shiryu).<p>

Dans la Fondation Graad, l'intégration des enfants se fait toujours rapidement, notamment grâce au football. Mais l'intégration ne se fait pas que comme ça à la Fondation Graad. Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le foot, l'intégration était hyper compliquée. Parce que les autres chibis vous rejettent de manière impitoyable si vous ne suivez pas leur code. C'était ce que Shun et Shiryu étaient en train de connaître. Et uniquement dans leur coin, ils étaient seuls. Mais à deux, ils peuvent rejeter le rejet et devenir amis. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont tout seul. Même maintenant, alors que chaque chibi jouait au foot, alors que Shun lisait un livre et que Shiryu méditait dans son coin. Seuls et différents, donc rejetés.

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi. Sauf que les deux chibis relevèrent les yeux en même temps. Et ils se croisèrent du regard. Ils y lurent dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et là, déclic ! Ils surent qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus seuls. Ils étaient sans doute de futurs amis combattant pour leurs amis et contre le rejet. Ils étaient beaucoup plus que cela. Mais là, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	22. Dispute

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Dispute ( Saga x Kanon x Shion).<p>

Shion était littéralement catastrophé et horrifié. Les deux Gémeaux et jumeaux Saga et Kanon ne s'entendaient absolument plus. Bon, c'étaient des adolescents en plein dans l'âge bête, mais quand même. Shion leur avait donné une éducation identique avec les mêmes valeurs. Alors pourquoi ne s'entendaient – ils plus ? Quand Shion les prenait séparément, ils étaient tout gentil tout mimi. Mettez les dans la même pièce, ils finissaient toujours par se taper dessus. Comme maintenant :

- Putain !, hurla Kanon furieux. Tu fais vraiment chier ! Pas moyen d'être libre avec toi !

- Kanon, répliqua Saga d'une voix polaire. Tu sors de ce que nous sommes autorisé de faire. Alors arrête de faire ton gamin de 5 ans et agis comme un futur Gold !

- Ouais, ben arrête !, reprit Kanon hors de lui à cause du sermon de Saga. Tu me mets trop la pression à parler tout le temps de travail et de devoir ! Tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes !?

- Nous sommes la future élite, grinça Saga, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire ça !

- Écoute Saga, rugit Kanon, je suis ton égal ! Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre ! O.K ?

La dispute s'envenima, et Shion qui était planqué derrière une colonne décida d'intervenir. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il en avait marre que ses deux là se tapent dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Le Grand Bélier s'interposa entre les deux et les sépara. Il leur demanda des explications, ce qu'ils firent. Ensuite, Shion les envoya chacun à l'opposé du Sanctuaire. Apparemment , tout était une question de tempérament et de priorité. Il fallait le dire, ils avaient beau être des copies quasi conformes physiquement, physiquement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et Shion s'en désolait. Quand Saga parlait « travail », Kanon parlait « liberté ». Mais ils étaient quand même frères, merde ! Il fallait que cela change, qu'ils recommencent tout. Et pour Shion, ces deux là avaient encore beaucoup de travail pour qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau. Ce que Shion ne savait pas, c'est que ça leur prendrait bien 15 ans pour se réconcilier.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


	23. Seul

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p>Seul (Saga).<p>

Saga ne partageait quasiment aucun point commun avec son jumeau Kanon. Néanmoins, ils en avaient un : la solitude. Si celle de Kanon était forcée parce qu'il n'avait aucune existence officielle et que personne ne devait le voir, celle de Saga était dû au fait que celui-ci n'arrivait pas s'intégrer dans le groupe des futurs Golds. Si il n'y arrivait pas, c'est qu'il se pensait différent. D'un autre côté, c'était un peu normal. La plupart de ses futurs collègues n'étaient encore que des enfants, lui était déjà un adolescent. De plus, il avait certes son jumeau, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir si souvent. Kanon n'avait pas le droit de paraître au Sanctuaire. Ensuite, il restait Aioros. Mais voilà, si il s'entendait bien avec le Sagittaire, celui-ci était surtout gaga de son petit frère Aiolia, le chibi Lion.

Voilà pourquoi Saga était seul la plupart du temps. Ça le rendait triste, mais parfois pas. C'était étrange et cela laissait Saga perplexe. Parce que oui, avoir des copains ou des amis semblait super cool, mais être seul lui apportait un sentiment de quiétude incomparable. Ça faisait du bien. Mais Saga c'était aperçu que trop de solitude c'était pas bien non plus. Il était parfois en manque d'affection et c'était particulièrement horrible. Et aucun moyen de lutter contre ça parce qu'il ne se voyait pas jouer avec les chibis. D'une part, il s'estimait trop grand pour jouer à des jeux de gamins et d'autres part, il était trop sérieux, alors, il emmerdait vite tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi il était seul.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^<p> 


End file.
